


It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Sadstuck, Self Harm, Suicide, Unrequited Love, no SBurb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is so fucking done. So done, unbelievably done. She wanted to be mad at them, to hate them. But she loved them both too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts

Vriska let out a small gasp, staring at the scene that lay before her. Jegus christ. There stood her two most favorite people in the room, kissing. One of them being her matesprit, the other her moirail. "K-Karkat?" She whimpered out softly. Her matesprit jumped out of her moirails arms and yelled.

"Vriska? Oh fuck, oh fuck, Terezi, didn't you tell her?" He asked, looking frantic. "Check your trollian." Terezi drawled out with a sneer. Vriska was confused. What was going on? She looks down at her mobile, and open her messages from Terezi first.

\--gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]--  
GC: H3Y VR1SK4  
GC: TH1S 1S 4 B1T 4WKW4RD BUT  
GC: 1M BR34K1NG OUR MOR4ILL1G3NC3  
GC: BY3  
\--gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]--

Cobalt tears filled Vriska's eyes. She lost her best friend, and now she was macking on her matesprit. Terezi cackled cruelly, and Vriska shivered, a sob escaping her lips. "Go ahead, read Karkles messages." She taunted. So Vriska opened Karkat's messages.

\--carcinoGenecist [CG] began trolling arcahnidsGrip [AG]--  
CG: OKAY VRISKA  
CG: BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE  
CG: I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM  
SO  
CG: SO  
CG: SO SORRY  
CG: TRUTH IS THAT IVE NEVER REALLY BEEN FLUSHED FOR YOU  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: IM A HORRIBLE TROLL  
CG: I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH TEREZI BUT SHE DIDNT RETURN MY FEELINGS  
CG: IN SHORT I USED YOU  
CG: I USED YOU TO TRY AND GET OVER HER  
CG: AND FUCK  
CG: I FEEL FUCKING HORRIBLE ABOUT IT  
CG: BUT THE WORST PART IS IS THAT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME  
CG: BUT TEREZI TOLD ME HOW SHE FEELS  
CG: AND OH MY GOG IN A HUGE DICKHEAD  
CG: BUT IM LEAVING YOU FOR HER  
\--carcinoGenecist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]--

Vriska looks at Karkat, horrified. "B-but w-why?" She asked, lip trembling. Karkat opened his mouth to say something but Terezi spoke for him. "Vriska, I'm sorry. But you know why. We both told you. I pity Karkat, he pities me. And he never pitied you. Do ya get the picture now?" Karkat looked like he was going to chastise her but she shot him a pout and he shut his mouth.

"I'll be leaving then. And don't bother contacting me. Ever." She said, turning and leaving. "Oh, trust me, we won't." Terezi hissed. And that's when Vriska took off running. She ran all the way back to her hive. She entered, ignoring Spidermom's curious chittering noises.

She entered her respite block, and began stripping herself of her clothes. She looked down at her now naked body, a sobbing mess. "Am I really that hideous? So hideous and unlovable?" She walks over to a drawer containing some of her finest weapons, and takes out her sharpest dagger. She lowers herself into her recuperacon and then brings the blade across her wrist, hissing at the pain.

She looks at the blue blood welling up at the wound, and chuckles, sounding insane. "So pretty..." She mutters, bringing the blade across her wrist 5,6,7 more times. She repeats the action on her other wrist as well, watching as the cerulean blue gushed from the wounds, dripping down her pale grey skin. "I'm just the awful little spider bitch. No one loves me." She muttered. "No one cares." She took the dagger, and cut down her forearm agonizingly slowly. She sobbed as she watched the cobalt blue mix with the green slime of her recuperacon. 

She dipped her fingers into the gaping wound and began to paint something out on the walls. She bled as she painted, blue tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She lifted her fingertips from the wall, and reached for her dagger once more. She then sunk the dagger deep into her heart and let out a heartbreaking, anguished scream.

 

\--3 hours later--

Feferi had been chatting with Kanaya when the subject of Vriska came up. "Did you hear that both Terezi and Karkat left her to be together? Its horribly cruel. I need to visit her, but I've just been so caught up conversing with you. Would you like to join me?" Feferi nodded eagerly, blushing pink. Truth was, Vriska was her long time flushcrush and she eely wanted to help her feel better.

Feferi and Kanaya walked down to her hive, and found the door wide open. They entered cautiously, and made their way up the stairs. Kanaya rapped her knuckles on the door, but no response came. She shoved the door open and gasped in horror at what she saw. Vriska, lying bloodied and cut up in her recuperacon, a dagger trough her chest.

Written on the wall in cobalt blue were only two words: It hurts.


End file.
